Cadena de amor
by Diosa de la muerte
Summary: Reto hecho para el Concurso "Cuéntame un cuento de Navidad Shingekero organizado por Attack on Fanfics. Pieck puede lidiar con muchas cosas, excepto con una... la idea de pensar que la mujer que ama, no le ama con la misma intensidad.


Reto hecho para el Concurso "Cuéntame un cuento de Navidad Shingekero organizado por Attack on Fanfics.

Me tocó el elemento Cadena.

La poesía Alma desnuda de _Alfonsina Storni._

Y por sorteo me tocó de personaje Pieck y yo elegí a Hanji.

* * *

Pieck era enfermera, tenía unos meses saliendo con Hanji, la jefa de laboratorio del hospital en el que trabajaba.

Una mujer apasionada que mostraba lo que sentía y sentía demasiado.

Desde el inicio supo que Hanji tuvo un esposo que murió luego de que lo atropellaran, y en el fondo se sentía aliviada de que era imposible que se repitiera lo mismo que le pasó con Yelena: Su ex volvió y ella la dejó para irse con él.

Cuando se mudó a vivir con ella, y vio una vieja fotografía de la que casi reconocíó a todos, excepto a un hombre, no le preguntó directamente, pero sospechó quien era.

Lo confirmó más tarde cuando tecleó su nombre en el Facebook para buscarlo.

Definitivamente era el mismo hombre de la fotografía en la pared.

No le reclamó ni le hizo ningún comentario a Hanji, no era como si Moblit fuera el único que le acompañara en la fotografía, aunque viéndola diaramente, le entró aún más curiosidad.

Revisó el perfil del difunto.

Ya sabía que había sido maestro de arte, pero encontró el blog donde exhibía sus obras.

Definitivamente era un auténtico artista, de no ser por ciertos detalles, detalles que por sus habilidades era obvio que eran más que a propósito, Pieck habría jurado que en realidad eran fotos y no pinturas.

Solía pintar imágenes y personas, incluso a Hanji.

Llegó a la imagen más antigua, donde Hanji estaba de pie al lado de un árbol navideño, mientras su semblante parecía la de una persona que había pasado un siglo de penurias.

Pieck se quedó sin aire viendo la imagen.

Hanji lucía como una muerta que había decidido levantarse para posar.

La imagen databa de hacía casi diez años atrás.

 _«¿Por qué le pusiste "cadena de amor" a una pintura tan trágica?»_ Pieck leyó el comentario y efectivamente confirmó que la imagen había sido posteada con ese nombre.

 _«Porque mi modelo está posando con una cadena que le di»_ Fue entonces cuando notó la cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello, una que por cierto, recordó que Hanji aun hoy usaba.

Le hirvió la sangre al caer en cuenta de que aún conservaba algo que Moblit le había regalado.

Los meses pasaron y de pronto ya era diciembre.

Podía decirse que todo estaba bien entre ellas.

Pieck sentía que podía tolerar ver la fotografía en la aparecía Moblit.

Podía tolerar que siguiera conviviendo con los antiguos amigos del difunto.

E incluso sabía que ciertas cosas en la casa, habían sido compradas por él.

Pero comenzó a odiar la cadena, y ver en primera fila que no se la quitaba para nada.

Ni siquiera para bañarse o dormir.

Ni siquiera cuando Hanji estaba arriba durante el sexo y la cadena se interponía entre sus besos -simplemente la corría lo necesario y continuaba en lo suyo-.

El colmo fue antes de salir a la fiesta navideña del hospital, cuando Pieck se compró una cadena de plata, y le hizo el comentario de que podían intercambiar collares, porque para la ropa que traía le combinaría mejor su cadena que la propia.

—No, Pieck… Yo jamás me quitaré esta cadena.

En ese momento, la enfermera sintió que había llegado a su límite.

—¿Qué sucede? —Inquirió la laboratorista al notarla repentinamente molesta.

—Me voy…

»Creí que podría con esto. Intenté convencerme de que no podía sentir celos de alguien que no estaba, pero viendo que no te quieres quitar esa cadena que sé perfectamente quién te la dio, he comprendido que no quiero seguir lidiando con su recuerdo.

—¡Espera, Pieck…! —Corrió para agarrarla y evitar que se fuera— Hay un buen motivo por el que no me quito la cadena.

—¡Suéltame, carajo!

—Déjame explicarte.

El forcejeo continuó.

—Si después de contarte, aun quieres irte, te dejaré.

Pieck se dio cuenta de que no tenía remedio.

Era más pequeña que Hanji, y no había forma de que pudiera zafarse de su agarre.

Dejó de forcejear.

—Habla —Le pidió irritada.

Hanji la soltó.

—Antes de casarme con Moblit, viví durante un tiempo con un hombre que se llamaba Djel Sanes —La más bajita no pudo ocultar su sorpresa— Un día me dejó, y caí en depresión.

»Intenté ahogarme en el mar, pero Moblit me vio.

»Yo quería morirme, pero viendo que él parecía dispuesto a sacarme o a ahogarse conmigo, dejé de poner resistencia.

»Se mudó conmigo para apoyarme mientras duraba mi depresión, y me dio esta cadena para que me "aferrara" a la vida.

»Las cosas se dieron, y nos casamos al año siguiente.

»Cuando lo atropellaron, no sobrevivió el trayecto al hospital —Para entonces la voz de Hanji había comenzado a sonar llorosa.

Pieck jamás había preguntado detalles, así que estaba atenta a lo que su novia narraba.

—El paramédico que lo atendió dijo que Moblit debió saber que no iba a sobrevivir, porque le pidió decirme algo.

»Sus últimas palabras fueron: "Dile a mi esposa que nunca olvide que le di la cadena porque quería que viviera".

La laboratorista terminó llorando a lágrima viva mientras Pieck le abrazaba.

Ya no estuvieron de ánimos para ir a la fiesta, y mientras la enfermera le consolaba, comprendió porqué Moblit le había puesto "cadena de amor" a esta pintura tan trágica.

 _«La quería con vida»_ Pensó Pieck.

¿No era ese acaso un acto de amor?

 _«La quería con viva, aun si él ya no estaría para presenciarlo»_

Tal vez Moblit no había pensado que Hanji tendría otra relación, pero de cierto modo Hanji estaba viva para ella gracias a él.

Sintió tanto agradecimiento que todo rencor hacia su persona desapareció.

El 24 de diciembre, ambas se prepararon para recibir a todos sus amigos en su casa para una velada navideña.

—Hanji —Inquirió cuando terminaron de arreglarse— Tú y Moblit alguna vez hablaron de lo que pasaría si uno de los dos moría antes que el otro.

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—No es reclamo, solo curiosidad.

La mujer lució pensativa, como si intentara recordar.

—Moblit siempre dijo que si moría antes, quería que yo volviera a enamorarme.

—Ya veo —Dijo Pieck— Entonces por eso aceptaste salir conmigo —Dijo intentando ocultar lo herida que se sintió con esa respuesta.

La laboratorista le sonrió encantadoramente.

—¿Realmente crees que soy de las personas que hace algo solo porque se lo aconsejan?

»No, Pieck —Dijo sonriendo, aunque con firmeza— No te voy a negar que inicialmente solo te veía como a una nueva amiga. Pero cuando acepté iniciar una relación, fue porque ya me gustabas.

La enfermera vio su cara, su mirada, su semblante, y supo que era verdad.

Que Hanji no podía fingir algo que no sentía.

Que no había forma de fingir esa felicidad.

Mucho menos siendo ella tan transparente.

Y supo que nunca más dudaría de su amor.

Ni siquiera aunque aun conservara "la cadena de amor" de Moblit –aunque ahora sabía que era un recordatorio de que no debía volver a derrumbarse-.

Se supo su dueña mientras entre todos la laboratorista le bailaba totalmente extasiada.

Como si el solo sonido le estuviera provocando un orgasmo.

Y desde entonces sería feliz.

Porque esa mujer apasionada, era capaz de amarle con la intensidad de la primera y la última vez.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Palabras 1200.

Fue un verdadero reto porque el máximo permitido eran 1200 palabras y yo siempre detallo demasiado.

Agradezco la oportunidad a las jueces y espero les hubiera gustado.

Saludos y feliz navidad.

* * *

Notas:

Elegí a Hanji porque es el personaje de SNK con el que más me identifico –al igual que ella soy desordenada, impulsiva y loca-. Inicialmente había pensado en escoger a Zeke, pero luego me retracté, cosa de la que me arrepentí cuando me salió Pieck sorteada, aunque finalmente pienso que me salió algo mucho más original: Un fic de romance entre dos mujeres.

Desde que acepté el reto, por cosas del destino he estado recordando a cierta persona que murió y fue muy doloroso, pero tal cual como dijo Hanji en el cap 84: Debemos seguir adelante.

La poesía hablaba de una mujer apasionada, que era extremadamente feliz y podía ser totalmente a la inversa, y por eso quise demostrar muchas facetas de Hanji: Deshecha, alegre, y nuevamente enamorada.

Un dato curioso: La autora debió ser justo como en su poesía alma desnuda… se suicidó ahogándose en el mar –por eso puse que Hanji intentó suicidarse de esa manera-. Incluso hay una canción que habla de su suicido: Alfonsina y el mar.

Aunque creo que por borrar escenas no pude mostrar mucho de lo que pensé, quise reflejar mi idea de que todos son capaces de volver a amar, sobre todo tratándose de alguien tan apasionado como Hanji –sentí muy IC que ella reflejara el alma desnuda que describía la poesía-.

Se me ocurrió que Pieck era enfermera porque Isayama reveló que Annie en un Japón actual sería enfermera, y siendo Pieck de cierto modo cercana, creí que haría lo mismo. Y de Hanji yo creo que está de más decir por qué la puse como laboratorista.

Por si se lo preguntan, en la fiesta navideña están ellas junto a Zeke, Colt, Porco, Marcel, Levi, Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, Nifa, Keiji y Abel, solo que si escribía nombres se me habrían ido más palabras.

Reescribí muchas veces el fic, borré escenas e incluso tuve otras ideas en universos distintos –incluso en un universo canon pero fue imposible-.

Al final esta me convenció y fue la única que pudo contarse en 1200 palabras.

Las pinturas de Moblit fueron vendidas en cada exhibición que hacía –lo que lo hacía un artista que realmente ganaba más con su afición que como maestro de ella-.

Obviamente no pude narrar que cuando Hanji estaba depresiva y Moblit se mudó con ella, para vigilarla le propuso posar para él durante varios días junto al lado del árbol navideño. Podría interpretarse la imagen como que era una época muy alegre, pero que Hanji estaba muerta en vida, aunque aferrada a vivir gracias a la cadena de amor que Moblit le dio.

* * *

Publicado el 24 de diciembre de 2018.

Corregido en detalles leves el 27 de diciembre de 2019.


End file.
